When you're gone
by AdriannaLili
Summary: James come home to confront Lily about a rumor...Lily has news to tell James...this can't be good. Please read i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I wrote this in the middle of class hope you like it**

**Disclaimer i own nothing characters are Jo's**

**Chapter 1**

Lily Potter was passing her bedroom

_How do I tell him? He will be so mad_. she thought out loud.

"How do you tell who what?" Her husband James Potter said suspiciously. He had heard a rumor about her and his best mate, Sirius Black, at work that day and was getting ready to ask her about it when he heard her.

Lily spun around "James" she said in surprise. "When did you get home?" she asked him as she crossed the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"About two seconds ago" James said 'Do you need to tell me something?" James asked crossing his arms.

"Y..Yes sit down please." Lily said nervously not looking him in the eye.

James sighed and said "I can't believe this" he looked at her. Lily saw both anger and hurt in his eyes. "How could you do this to me especially with Sirius"

"James what are you talking about." Lily asked looking shocked.

"Don't play dumb with me Lily" James said looking outraged "They told me at work about you and Sirius' little meeting a few nights ago."

Lily's eyes got wide. She had owled Sirius at Midnight on night when James was working late because she had just found out her news. "James its not what you think." Lily said.

"Oh Really." James said. "I think it is. Why else would my wife meet my best mate at midnight. You know what┘he can have you!" and with that James walked out of the room.  
---end chapi

I know its short but the next chapter is better


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry about the Long distance between this. I feel bad now. But hey I'm back with the next chapter so enjoy it. -Lili**

**AN2: So The song will be in Bold. Any thoughts or comments I have will be in Bold Italics Just because i find it entertaining when I freak the characters out.. Hmm. Lily's thoughts will be in Italics. and Jame's will be underlined.. Yea that's about it I think.**

**Lily:** _Really you made us wait this long to do this and now your going to ramble come on already _

**ME: oh right.. sorry bout that.. anyway here you go on with the chapter. **

* * *

**Recap:**

Lily's eyes got wide. She had owled Sirius at Midnight on night when James was working late because she had just found out her news. "James it's not what you think." Lily said.

"Oh Really." James said. "I think it is. Why else would my wife meet my best mate at midnight. You know what he can have you!" and with that James walked out of the room.

**Chapter 2: **

Lily stood in the room for a few moment staring at the door. She snapped out of it a few moments later _H..He thinks I cheated on him with Black. How could he think I would do that. _She placed her hand on her stomach as she sat down tear falling down her face as her whole world crashes around her. She was alone. Pregnant.. and alone. She looked down at her Flat stomach thinking about her relationship with James over the years. All through school. how he changed and won her over in Seventh year and she softly started to sing

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd **

**need you there when I cried. **

**And the day's feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie **

**Is made up on your side**

James stood in the hall way shaking with rage at his _supposed_ best mate, and hurt at the fact that his wife could do this to him. He was about to apparat out of the house when he heard Lily's pain filled voice singing and froze. Is she crying? Merlin don't let her be crying. I hate when she cries. James thought just before the words she was singing hit him

**When you walk away **

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now. **

**When your gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when your gone.**

**The face I came to know is missing to **

**When your gone **

**the words I need to hear **

**to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok. **

**I miss you **

Lily had noticed it at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts. When James was near her she would watch him leave. During seventh year when the War started she found the off the wall comments and random silly things he did to be a comfort to her. She still did to this day. The bad habits she had hated for years. now made everything seem ok to her

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do **

**reminds me of you**

**And the Cloaks you left **

**they lie on the floor. **

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do. **

James closed his eyes stepping to the door watching her as she sang her eyes still on the floor. Lily looked up as if she suddenly knew he was there and continued to sing.

**When you walk away **

**I count the steps that you take**

**Can't you see how much i need you right now.**

**When your gone. **

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When your gone. **

**The Face I've came to know is missing to **

**And when your gone **

**the words i need to hear **

**to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok i miss you**

James crossed the room kneeling in front of Lily his own tears falling down his cheeks as he takes her hands unable to stand seeing her cry Like this.

**We were made for each other**

**Out here for ever**

**I know we were**

**Yea Yea **

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breath I need to feel you hear with me Yeaaa**

**when your gone**

**the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**when your gone. **

**the face I came to know is missing to **

**and when your gone the words**

**I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**and make it ok... **

**I miss.. you.. **

James pulled Lily tightly into his arms rocking her gently trying to calm her rubbing her back whispering "Lily please don't cry. I'll get over your being with Sirius.. just please for the Love of Merlin don't cry"

Lily clung to James' chest "We didn't do anything James. I swear on everything I hold dear. I needed his advice on how to tell you that... "

* * *

Clifi:::

AN Sorry guys had to do it. hahah so next chapter Jame's finds out. How will he react. stay tuned for the exciteing conclusion of When your gone!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: alright.. i know this took me a while... sorry about that. but.. guess what I"M back! and heres the next chapter. **

* * *

**Recap**

James pulled Lily tightly into his arms rocking her gently trying to calm her rubbing her back whispering "Lily please don't cry. I'll get over your being with Sirius.. just please for the Love of Merlin don't cry"

Lily clung to James' chest "We didn't do anything James. I swear on everything I hold dear. I needed his advice on how to tell you that... "

* * *

James interrupted Lily mid sentence- "shhh You dont have to explain.." he pulls back and looks into her eyes. "Theres something... that i was meaning to tell you tonight"

Lily started to interupt but James put his finger to her lips and started to sing softly.

**Aren't you something to admire?**

**'Cause your shine is something like a mirror**

**And I cant help but notice**

**You reflect in this heart of mine**

**If you ever feel alone **

**and the glare makes me hard to find**

**just know that I'm always **

**parallel on the other side **

Lily blushed at his words but stayed silent debating how to tell him my news.

**'cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul **

**I can tell you there is no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass **

**I'll be trying to pull you through **

**you just gotta be strong**

**'Cause i don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm looking right at the other half of me**

**The Vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that you now hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy **

**comin' back here to you once i figured it out**

**you were right here all along **

**Its like your my Mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**with anyone else beside me**

**And now its clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into me**

**"cause its like your my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me. Staring back at me**

****Lily blushes deeply looking down tears forming again as James continues.

**Aren't you something, an original **

**'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample**  
**And I can't help but stare, 'cause**  
**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**  
**I can't ever change without you**  
**You reflect me, I love that about you**  
**And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**  
**Just put your hand on the glass**  
**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**  
**You just gotta be strong**

Lily finally decided how she was going to tell James. As he sung she took his hand and placed it on her flat stomach.

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**  
**The vacancy that sat in my heart**  
**Is a space that now you hold**  
**Show me how to fight for now**  
**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**  
**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**  
**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me**  
**I couldn't get any bigger**  
**With anyone else beside of me**  
**And now it's clear as this promise**  
**That we're making two reflections into one**  
**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

James went wide-eyed staring at lily as he sung getting the message and grinning widely

**Yesterday is history**  
**Tomorrow's a mystery**  
**I can see you lookin' back at me**  
**Keep your eyes on me**  
**Baby, keep your eyes on me**

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**  
**The vacancy that sat in my heart**  
**Is a space that now you hold**  
**Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)**  
**I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**  
**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**  
**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me**  
**I couldn't get any bigger**  
**With anyone else beside of me**  
**And now it's clear as this promise**  
**That we're making two reflections into one**  
**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**You are, you are the love of my life **

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**Now you're the inspiration for this precious song**  
**And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**  
**So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone**  
**And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**  
**Just to let you know, you are**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**  
**My reflection, in everything I do**  
**You're my reflection and all I see is you**  
**My reflection, in everything I do**

****James grins widely hugging lily. "your sure? are having a baby?"

Lily nods smiling "yes James. that is what I was talking to Sirius about."

James smiled "this is amazing news Lils." he kisses her deeply "i promise you.. nothing will happen to you or the baby... we'll talk to Dumbledore about any precautions we can take with the War.

* * *

End.. sorry for the sucky ending.


End file.
